


When the Night Meets the Morning Sun

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about letting go and starting anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night Meets the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Could be set either at the end of Season 7 or 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

 

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Inky black seeping,

Dark shadows creeping,

Loud silence deafening,

Lone heart aching.

Fingers out reaching,

Reassurance desperately seeking,

Cold air unfeeling,

Night time unyielding.

Hot tears falling,

Wet tracks making,

Sharp pain overwhelming,

Heavy guilt suffocating.

No hope shining,

Shallow breaths stopping,

Ghosts come visiting,

Skeletons start dancing.

Sudden light appearing,

Feather touches caressing,

Life starts pumping,

Eyes slowly opening.

Angel there standing,

Blue eyes smiling,

Arms open waiting,

Warm embrace soothing.

Empty despair disappearing,

Chances slowly reappearing,

Both hands grasping,

Dreams not surrendering.

Obsidian eyes drying,

Tense shoulders relaxing,

Soul mates sharing,

Tender moments remembering.

Last wisps dissipating,

Darkness finally giving,

Daylight tendrils stretching,

New day beginning.

FIN


End file.
